wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń IV
Dante budzi się z omdlenia w pierwszym kręgu piekła, gdzie pokutują dusze dzieci zmarłych bez chrztu i ludzi szlachetnych, którzy żyjąc przed narodzeniem Chrystusa, nie znali prawdziwej wiary: przebywają tu poeci, bohaterowie i filozofowie starożytności. 1 Silny huk gromu wyrwał mi spod powiek :Senność kamienną, tak że się wzdrygnąłem :Niby gwałtownie przebudzony człowiek. 4 I wypoczęte oczy tocząc kołem, :Wyprostowany, patrzałem po stronie, :Aby rozpoznać miejsce, gdzie stanąłem. 7 Otom się, widzę, znajdował na skłonie :Owej bolesnej, piekielnej doliny, :Co nieskończonych echa jęków chłonie. 10 Loch był bezdenny, mgławy, czarnosiny; :Źrenice moje, wysłane na zwiady, :Niczego dobyć nie mogły z głębiny. 13 „Zejdziemy teraz — rzekł Wieszcz cały blady — :W otchłanne ślepych światów zakomory; :Ja pójdę pierwszy, a ty w moje ślady". 16 Widząc, że pobladł: „Jakże iść mam skory — :Rzekłem — gdy w tobie odwaga ustaje, :Co mi w zwątpieniach użyczasz podpory?" 19 „Kaźń ludu, co te zamieszkiwa kraje — :Rzekł — twarz mi czyni równą białej chuście :Z barw litowania, co-ć się lękiem zdaje. 22 Idźmyż: daleki cel ma nasze pójście". :Ruszył; tu pierwsze przekroczyłem za nim :Koło, z tych, które biegną nad czeluście. 25 Głos, co mi słuchu doszedł, był nie łkaniem, :Lecz szeptem westchnień, który skróś stuleci :Powietrze wzruszał bezustannym drganiem. 28 Szedł zaś z cierpienia, które mąk nie nieci, :A które znoszą wielkie ludu ławy, :Gromada mężów i niewiast, i dzieci. 31 Rzecze Wódz do mnie: „Azaś nie ciekawy :Tłumu, co smętne te wydaje gwary? :Nim stąd odejdziem, masz poznać ich sprawy. 34 Bezgrzeszni oni są, ale z tej miary :Jeszcze się zasług zbawienia nie bierze: :Stanowi o nim chrzest, brama twej wiary. 37 Chociaż w pogańskiej przyszli na świat wierze, :Czci potem Bogu nie złożyli winnej; :Do ich gromady oto sam należę. 40 Dla tej usterki, nie dla winy innej, :Pobyt znosimy tutaj bezkatuszny, :W tęsknocie żyjąc próżnej i bezczynnej". 43 Tedy mi serce żal ogarnął słuszny, :Bo w tym przedsionku, na wątpliwe trwanie :Skazan, poznałem poczet wielkoduszny: 46 „Powiedz, o Mistrzu mój, powiedz, o Panie — :Spytałem, chcąc mieć tę pewność niezbitą, :W której jest wszego błędu zaniechanie — 49 Wyszedłli który stąd, czy z własnej, czy to :Z cudzej zasługi — i był w niebo-brany?" :A on, odgadłszy mowę mą zakrytą: 52 „Krótko przed moim rozstaniem z ziemiany :Mocarz tu zstąpił niebiańskiego lica, :Znakiem zwycięstwa ukoronowany. 55 On z państw tych wywiódł pierwszego rodzica, :Abla, Noego; pośród innych wiela :Abram posłuszny, Mojżesz, praw krynica, 58 Dawid stąd wyszedł i ród Izraela :Stary; to jest on i ojciec, i syny, :I wysłużona pasterstwem Rachela. 61 Ich wyprowadził w niebieskie krainy; :A wiedz, że przed tym dostojnym wyborem :Żaden nie zaznał zbawienia człek iny". 64 Podczas gdy mówił, szliśmy dalszym torem, :Prując się czernią lasu bez ustanku, :Chcę rzec: przechodząc gęstym duchów borem. 67 Małośmy uszli po okólnym ganku, :Kiedym obaczył blask, niby ognisko :W grubych ciemności gorejące wianku. 70 Było daleko jeszcze, lecz dość blisko, :Ażebym poznał w pomroków prześwicie, :Że zacne duchy miały tam siedlisko. 73 „Mistrzu mój, wiedzy i sztuki zaszczycie, :Któż oni i czym dostąpili prawa, :Że wiodą tutaj wywyższone życie?" 76 Tak pytam. „Czesna — rzekł — i głośna sława, :Co ich wyniosła pomiędzy ziemiany, :Czyni, że niebo tu im wyższość dawa". 79 Wtem głos się rozszedł echem powtarzany :I brzmiał: „Przed wieszczem najwyższym chyl czoła! :Wraca cień jego, co był nam zabrany!" 82 A gdy się echo uciszyło zgoła, :Ujrzę idące cztery wielkie cienie: :Twarz ich ni smutna była, ni wesoła. 85 Rzecze Wódz dobry: „Obróć swe spojrzenie :Na tego, który mieczem w dłoni toczy, :A co go inni w takiej mają cenie; 88 To król poetów, Homer; ten, co oczy :Ma uśmiechnięte, mistrz satyr, Horacy; :Owidiusz trzeci; Lukan czwarty kroczy. 91 Że dostojeństwem wszyscyśmy jednacy, :Hołd mnie złożony wszystkich w sobie brata: :Więc słuszna, że mi są łaskawi tacy". 94 Widziałem zatem słynną pośród świata :Szkołę książęcia najszczytniejszej pieśni, :Co nad innymi, jak orzeł, polata. 97 Gdy pogwarzyli z sobą ci rówieśni, :Uprzejmej ku mnie obracali twarzy. :Wódz się uśmiechał... A jeszcze mię cześniej 100 Przyjmie ta rzesza i większym obdarzy :Zaszczytem, bo mię w swym gronie pozdrowi :Jako szóstego śród słowa mocarzy. 103 Roztrząsaliśmy, idąc ku ogniowi, :Rzeczy, o których z równego powodu :Tam się mówiło, jak tu się nie powie. 106 Do stóp my doszli wspaniałego grodu, :Otoczonego murem siedmiorakim :I piękną rzeczką; choć nie było brodu, 109 Przeszliśmy tędy, niby suchym szlakiem; :Potem bram siedmią na świeże murawy, :Gdzieśmy się z nowym spotkali orszakiem. 112 Lud był szanownej, dostojnej postawy, :Powściągliwego, poważnego wzroku, :A mowy cichej, skąpej i nieżwawej. 115 Zeszliśmy stamtąd od jednego boku :Na połoninę widną i przestronną, :Gdzieśmy ich wszystkich mieli na widoku. 118 Tam na zielonej darni mi zjawiono :Duchy, co dawniej były chwałą ziemi; :Gdy wspomnę, drży mi uniesieniem łono. 121 Druhów Elektry widzę; między niemi :Poznaję wielu: Hektora, Eneja, :Cezara w zbroi z oczyma orlemi. 124 Z Kamilą widna mi Pentezyleja, :A obok ojca swojego, Latyna, :Lawinia, w której Włoch była nadzieja. 127 Brutusa widzę, co wygnał Tarkwina; :Lukrecję, Julię, Marcję i Kornelę, :I samotnego z boku Saladyna. 130 A gdy oczyma nie opodal strzelę, :Mistrza spostrzegam mężów pełnych wiedzą, :Na filozofów siedzącego czele. 133 Cześć mu oddają, skinień jego śledzą :Sokrat z Platonem, z nimi mędrców świta; :Ci dwaj najbliżej u boku mu siedzą; 136 Przypadkowości głoścę, Demokryta, :Anaksagora, Diogena, Talesa, :Empedoklesa, Zena, Heraklita 139 Poznaję; znawcę ziół Dioskorydesa :I Euklidesa, i Ptolemeusza, :I Avicennę, i Hipokratesa, 142 Galiena, cnego Senekę, Linusza, :Tuliusza; przy nich skał i drzew pieśniarza, :Który zwierzęta lirą swoją wzrusza. 145 I Awerroesa1, twórcę Komentarza — :Przedmiot rozległy, pióro me nie rące, :Nie wszystko, com tam oglądał, powtarza. 148 Z sześciorga — dwu nas zostało w rozłące; :Nowym Wódz dobry szlakiem ruszył ze mną :Z cichego świata w światy wiecznie drżące, 151 W nową dziedzinę, nieśmiertelnie ciemną. Piekło 04